


Day 13: Trapped

by everosfics



Series: Daminette December 2020 [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December 2020, Day 13, F/M, Gen, Trapped, Tumblr: maribat-2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosfics/pseuds/everosfics
Summary: Day 13 of Daminette December
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Day 13: Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> it's not the best but it's something.

Aria was 7 years old when her Marinette was finally comfortable leaving her with a sitter that wasn’t a relative, so on Marinette and Damian’s 8th anniversary they left aria with a sitter. Arias sitter Angela decided to take her to the park they spent all day in the sun having fun and it wasn’t until night time that things began to take a turn for the worse, you see Angela was a bit forgetful and she had forgotten to lock the door when she had gotten back to her apartment with Aria. Well she went to put aria down for bed and that’s when the gas bomb was rolled in through the front door.   
It wasn’t till about two hours later that Angela was roused from her sleep. She was awoken by two very mad parents, you see Damian hadn’t been ready to leave aria with a sitter just yet but the entirety of the bat clan was busy today, so he agreed with Marinette and took Aria to a sitters house. After being questioned by the parents Angela was sent to her room to sleep of what was left of the gas. As Damian called his family members Marinette went outside to call her team, they may have all been adults at this point but Marinette knew she could count on them to help her search for Aria.   
As everyone was arriving by portal or from within the city they were being sent off to search different possible locations. 

•••

In an abandoned warehouse about 10 miles outside of Gotham, Aria was waking up to see a pail man with green hair staring down at her. 

“Joker” said aria as she made eye contact with the clown.  
“Little Wayne” replied the Joker 

You see aria wasn’t scared she always knew something like this would happen her great aunt Harley had told her about the joker a no good bastard who thought he could control Gotham. And though she was only 7 her parents had taught her a few things but her grandmothers and aunts had taught her so much more.   
She knew the joker hated crying and that he would much rather prefer screaming or laughing so that’s exactly what Aria did she began to ball her eyes out and got the joker to untie her. All it took was a small twist and Aria had sent her location to her family. 

•••

“Ladybug” came a voice in Marinette’s ear as she swung towards the riddlers usual hide out. 

“Yes she responded

“We have her location” came Kagami’s reply 

“Where”

North about 10 miles outside of Gotham.” Was her response but Marinette was already on her way.

•••

Back in the warehouse Aria had already dealt with the joker and was sitting on top of him, she looked down and said “Yes, Auntie Barbra was right always go for the legs, and so was auntie Chloe the best place to keep a weapon is in your pony tale.”

All little Aria got as a response was a grunt from the joker as she swung her legs back and forth repeatedly kicking him in the ribs. 

About 10 seconds later Ladybug came swinging in only to stop short as she saw that her seven year old daughter had successfully trapped the Joker.


End file.
